


Hogwarts Express

by IsysSkeeter



Series: one-shot [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Buying Van, Harry Potter books, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decided to buy a van and Tom went along with it... Will he regret it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightonthelimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/gifts).



> For rightonthelimit (underxmyxumbrella) who posted a pic on Harrymort Facebook group and requested for someone to do a fic with it

**Hogwarts Express**

Harry had decided to buy a van, Tom really didn't understand why but accepted to go with Harry to the local rent-a-car and helped Harry pick his van. His male lover ended up buying a white van that Harry promised to clean and paint but that the motor was good enough, in Tom's standards.

Didn't Tom know that the very next day he arrived home to see the van with the letters "Hogwart's Express' painted on the side. What was Harry thinking?

"Harry?"

"Yes, Tom?" his lover asked, his voice coming from the ktchen.

Tom went to the kitchen and looked at his younger male lover that was preparing dinner, his face and hands filled with black paint.

"Weren't you supposed to clean and paint the new van?"

Harry smiled warmly that almost made tom forget the issue in question.

"I did... did you see it? My own Hogwarts Express."

Tom massaged his eyebrows tiredly. What in Merlin had he been thinking when he had bought his young lover the Harry Potter's books all those years ago when they had been in high school?

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
